Dark Temptress
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: The latest Princess, Twilight Sparkle, is being tempted to the power of Dark Magic. Watch as she spirals into the dark fighting it all the way. Darkish fic.


Angel- hey my fans! this is my first my little pony fan fic. i hope you like it! i have not given up on my other stories just need a break for ideas and college to slow down.

Naru- And i won't be here for this fic. so i would like to introduce Midnight! Angels OC unicorn. *Walks out*

Midnight- FallenAngel does not own this fic. this idea is all the work of Omny87 of deviantart. if you want to read the comic here is the address  #/art/A-Somber-Meeting-359962328?hf=1 

Angel-Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Somber Meeting**_

Twilight Sparkle, the latest Princess of Equestira, lay in her bed in Ponyville. She fell slowly to sleep after saying good night to spike the baby dragon. Little did she know her dark descent would begin.

~Dream world/Twilight POV~

I opened my eyes to see endless darkness. There was no sound and the only light was around her.

"Hello? Where am I?" I asked as I heard a small sound. I turned to see nothing. "Who are you? Show Yourself!" I shouted and heard evil laughter.

"Ah ha ha…At last we meet…Face to face…" A voice said and I turned to see Sombra, the dark unicorn. He wore his red cape and armor. "Twilight Sparkle."

"What do you want, Sombra?" I spat. "And that's PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle to YOU." I growled out he started to walk forwards to me.

"Ah…Yes, my apologies. I was not invited to your coronation." He said as stopped in front of me. "I must say you wear your new wings well." He stared into my eyes. His glowing green eyes were hypnotic. "Although your new title is hardly befitting somepony of _YOUR_ stature."

"And what's THAT suppose to mean?!" I growled.

"Oh, I meant no offence, my dear." He puts his hoof on his chest. "I simply ask: Why be a Princess…" he raises his hoof as his magic swirled on it. A crown appeared; it was silver and looked like Sombra's but it had a red star on it like my cutie mark. "When you can be a Queen?" I sputtered.

"Wh-What?!"

"Back at my castle when you first used dark magic… you took to it like a fish to water, but you have barely scratched the surface. There is so much more you don't know! But I know. I can teach you magic that Celestia cannot hope to control." He purred. "It's funny, we're not so different, you and I…We both-" I cut him off.

"Hold it right there, Sombra!" I shouted.

"What?"

"I've heard this bit a hundred times in a hundred stories. You're going to say _'We're not so different'_, Rattle of what traits you THINK we share, and try to CONVINCE me to join your side!" I stamped my hoof down. "Well let me tell you 'your highness' we are NOTHING alike. I EARNED my friends, my wings, AND my crown! YOU took your throne by FORCE enslaved other ponies for your own selfish gain!" I got in his face. "I got where I am through love and Friendship. YOU tried there through fear and violence, and you where defeated for it… TWICE!" I stepped back. "You are NOT my equal. You're not even a KING. You're just a clichéd bad guy straight out of a mediocre fantasy book." I took a breath and stared at him. The crown he made disappeared and he looked at me bored.

"So, I'm a 'Clichéd bad guy' eh? From a 'mediocre fantasy book'?" he smirked. "Well then, you won't mind if I introduced a PLOT TWIST!" His eyes grew bright and purple tentacles rapped around my legs and wing, then around my neck, slowly choking me.

"GHAAA!" I started to cry.

"Ah ha ha ha! Final chapter scene one: the big, bad villain kills the plucky young protagonist, fade to black, end scene." I tried to move to get the tentacles off my neck. _'I…don't want to die…'_ I thought as I tried to gather as magic as I could, but it wasn't working. "How's that for a change in pace,…Princess?" I was so angry that I couldn't do anything! _'Please… help'_ I closed my eyes until I felt a surge of power it was unimaginable. I opened my eyes to feel the tentacles leave me. I flew up a little and looked down at Sombra and ordered them to attack. One slashed across his right eye and the others throw him away and he landed with a thud. I floated down as I felt the power leave me and I fell to one knee panting. I looked to Sombra when I heard him groan in pain. He hissed and looked at me. I saw a scar on his right eye. He laughed. "What did I tell you, Princess?... .DIFFERENT!"

~Twilights Room~

I jolted awake and looked around. I was back in my room. _'It was all… a dream?'_ I thought tell I heard the dark voice of Sombra. _**'You will fall and release me, and I shall welcome you to the darkness…MY Queen!'**_ I shuddered. _'Why me?'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

_Midnight- that was cool! Well i make an appearence in this fic?  
_

_Angel-Maybe. Anyway R&R and Thank you Omny87!_


End file.
